The present disclosure relates generally to a universal accessory's compatibility guidance chart for shopping in online market place as well as in store. For in store marketplace the potential customer needs to go to a web page to check compatibility of a universal automotive accessory. More so, the present invention relates to a sunshade for car windows, and other universal fit automotive accessories.